The present invention relates to an improvement applied to the "Westlake" type of glassware making machine, used for the manufacturing of drinking mugs, glass bowls having a foot, and other glass containers. According to the prior art, this machine is supplied by a suction arm which moves out to gather the molten glass in the furnace and returns to deposit it on the blowing spindles of the machine. This supply by a suction arm has a certain number of inconveniences, namely, that firstly, the glass is gathered at the surface of the furnace, that is at a position where the dangers of heterogeneity in temperature or composition are at a maximum, while secondly, the cutting of the glass after the suction action also causes bubbles and heterogeneities which are very difficult to eliminate subsequently. In addition, this process gives a glass blank a rough shape which is not very well developed and of which the finishing takes a relatively long time and represents a true obstacle to the production capacity.